Wishing Upon Shooting Stars
by AcaciaDawn
Summary: Draco Malfoy has finally fallen for a girl. However, there are only two problems with this romance; first, she's in Gryffindor, and second, she's not a pure-blood. His affection has Draco conversing with the three people he hates,Harry,Hermionie,and Ron.
1. Chapter 1

Wishing Upon Shooting Stars

Chapter one- first sight.

Draco POV

"Ahh, I think this year is going to be very good…don't you boys?" Draco Malfoy asked as they walked through the giant, oak front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a young man of fifteen. He had sleek, pale blonde hair, grey eyes, and a pointed face.

"Yeah, hehe." Vincent Crabb, thick, a pudding-bowl hair-cut and big gorilla arms.

"This year is going to be great, 'cause you can't get in trouble, Draco. You're a prefect now." Gregory Goyle, even thicker than Crabb, a buzz-cut and a body that reminded him of a troll. Both were sort of like body guards for Draco, and they would do anything to stay by his side.

"Yes. Now, let's see here. Who to deduct from first? Perhaps Gryffindor, for being so…_saint-like._" They irrupted into gaffs of laughter, "Or maybe for being so-" Draco's words faded, because it was at that moment that he saw something. But it wasn't something, it was some_one_. A girl, with lovely brown hair that had streaks of gold…and dark red. The gold was light and natural, but the red was dye, of course. Her slanted cat eyes turned on him for just a moment, before disappearing into the Great Hall.

"Draco?" Goyle half screamed in his ear, "Wassa matter? What you lookin' at?"

"I think he was staring at that Gryffindor chick. What's-her-face? Granger." They started chuckling.

"Oh, shut up. I was not staring at Granger. Now let's go eat." And they went into the Hall, following the flow of their classmates.

Later that night.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, the girl with on name. She stayed on his mind all through dinner, and late into the night. Draco had looked for her during the sorting ceremony, but she was hidden by the other students.

_Who is she? Why haven't I seen her before? Or is she a first year that just looks a lot older than she is?_

It was hopeless. No matter what Draco thought, and no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't find any reason for him not to have seen her before. It was long past midnight, and the first day of school was tomorrow, so he turned over and fell into a sleep that was plagued by the mysterious girl with the cat's eyes.

Five days later.

"It's been a week! And I still haven't found out her name. You must know her, don't you?" Draco was getting desperate; this girl had driven him to the extreme. So, he was asking the one person that he absolutely hated…Harry Potter.

"I might," Harry wore a wry smile, loving the fact that Draco was in agony over a girl. "What does she look like?"

"Long brown hair-"

"Well that narrows it down to about two-thirds of all the girls in this school."

"She's in _Gryffindor._"

"Ok…one-fourth."

"She's got green eyes."

"Pupils like a cat?" Harry was almost in shock.

"Yeah, and she has-"

"Red streaks in her hair?"

"That's her!" Draco was getting excited.

"That's, erm…"

"Who? That's who?"

"That's Starlyn."

"Starlyn…" he wanted her full name.

"Starlyn Aurora. Malfoy…she's not exactly the dating type."

"Why not?" Starlyn. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Because, she may be only fifteen, but she's sort of a professor."

"_What?_ That's impossible. And how does her being a professor conflict with someone dating her?"

"First of all, it's not impossible, because she is one. Second, it doesn't, I just didn't think that you would want to date a teacher. Anyway, even if you did get her to go out with you, you would only see her during school. She lives here at Hogwarts."

"Why does she live here? I mean, I'm sure her family would want to-" Harry was shaking his head; "She doesn't have a family, does she?"

"No, she was like me; we both grew up with muggles. Only, erm, Starlyn is a muggle-born. Her family kicked her out as soon as they found out that she could do magic. Dumbledore found her on the doorstep of a restaurant, she was begging for scraps, and brought her to England to go to school. It's funny because when they went to test her, to see how advanced she was, she surpassed all of the tests," He smiled.

"She's even better than your friend, Granger."

"Yeah."

"You said that Dumbledore brought her to England…where was she before?"

"In America. She was born and raised there, but her family was really against people like us. They would watch things on the telly about the Salem Witch Trials and such just to make fun of those who got tortured and killed."

"That's terrible, and I thought that all muggles were the same…but that's a lot worse than I imagined. When did they find out?"

"Two years ago, she'd been on the streets for that entire time, but Dumbledore went to America and found her trying to steal some food with magic."

"So why haven't I heard of her in any classes?

"_Because _her classes won't start until she finishes collecting all of her equipment. You know that extra break period that you have? Well, that is where Starlyn's class is going to be."

_I must meet her in person._

"Potter, you wouldn't happen to be willing to do me a favor…would you?"_ Starlyn…_

**OOOOOOO, Malfoy is falling for a Gryffindor…and a muggle-born at that. Ok, so what do you think, please read and review, I would really apreciat the help on this one folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Tiger's Charge

_Starlyn POV_

"I can't believe that you've got _Malfoy _falling for you," Hermione Granger chortled, "I didn't even know he had a heart to love with."

"Hermione, could you please, _please_ try to be nice about this. I'm going to call everyone out for class this coming Monday; he can try to talk to me then." Starlyn's patience was starting to wear thin from Harry, Hermione, and Ron's constant teasing about Malfoy's crush.

"Starlyn…why would you even want to talk to him after what we've told you?" Ron was the least likable when it came to talking about Draco.

"Because, I believe that people can change for the ones they love, if that is how Mr. Malfoy feels about me, then I'll give him a chance."

"_Mr._ Malfoy?" Harry chortled.

"Yes, Harry. _Mr._ Malfoy. I am still a professor; therefore I will still address the students like the other teachers do."

"Alright, already. No need to bite my head off, I just thought it was funny hearing called that by another teenager. If I had a choice, I'd just completely ignore him, but Malfoy's kind of hard to forget about."

"I know you would, Harry, and that is why I put all four of you in the same class," Starlyn suddenly busied herself collecting papers.

"You did _what?!_" the three Gryffindors said at once.

"I just thought you should all learn to get along."

"By putting us all in the same Co-operation and Survival class?" Ron gapped, "I'd rather kiss one of Hagrid's Blast-ended Skrewts than have to stay with Malfoy in the Forbidden Forest somewhere."

"But you already did, remember. Your first year here, you got sent to the Forest because you were caught out of bed after hours?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And he almost got Harry killed. If that centaur hadn't come along, he would have died because of You-Know-Who."

"Yes, but I'm willing to give him another chance. And you really should get over the whole 'You-Know-Who' thing."

"You try being frightened something fierce by him," Hermione chided.

"I am frightened by Voldemort, but you said yourself, Hermione, 'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.'"

"Well it's alright for you; you've got a ti-"

"Shut _up,_ Ron. No one is supposed to know about her until I get the classes started. So if you know what's good for you, you'll shut that ghastly hole you call a mouth."

"Fine, sorry. _Jeez_, girls can be so touchy." But everyone heard the statement, and every girl turned to look at him.

She giggled and leaned over to Hermione, "Yes, and guys can be such idiots." They both laughed.


End file.
